Legally Blonde
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, president of the Delta Nu Sorority Group, dating the hottest guy on campus, Hojo Sunami, and being the hottest girl on the west coast…yeah, she’s got a good life! That is, until Hojo dum....FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Kagome Higurashi

Legally Blonde

**Legally Blonde**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, president of the Delta Nu Sorority Group, dating the hottest guy on campus, Hojo Sunami, and being the hottest girl on the west coast…yeah, she's got a good life! That is, until Hojo dumps her because she's not 'serious' enough for him. He wants someone, more lawyer-ly, and less of a Malibu Barbie! Determined to get him back, Kagome sets off to a place no Delta Nu has ever dared set foot near…Harvard Law School! There she meets Inuyasha Takahashi, Professor Myoga's assistant. He helps her study, and pass her tests, even after everyone else has given up hope for her and left her to rot. He slowly develops feelings for her, and not just because of her huge chest and gorgeous blonde hair, (yeah, she kinda has to get blonde hair for this to work people) but for her. Can Kagome get Hojo back, or will Kikyo Akira steal him from her? With the help of Inuyasha, and some new friends, Kagome will find out, being true to yourself, never goes out of style.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1: Kagome Higurashi**

A girl with long blonde hair sat at her make-up dresser running her brush through her long tresses.

Her pink halter dress shined as the light from her window shone in. Her delicate and soft skin radiated in the morning light.

'Today's the day…' she thought to herself. 'He's going to propose to me, I can feel it!' Her bracelet with a heart attached, which had a K on it, jingled around her wrist.

XxXxXxXx

A girl with long red hair, pulled into two pigtails, peddled her bike across the concrete sidewalk outside of the Briarwood Boys Academy. A pink card that said "Kagome" and had glitter and stickers all over it rested in the bike's basket.

She smiled and waved at the boys' whoops and whistles, probably due to her extremely short shorts and tank top that cut off just below her chest.

XxXxXxXx

She fastened her necklace, identical to the bracelet, around her neck and pulled on her pink high heels that had hearts on the front, onto her feet.

Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she spread some clear nail polish onto her long and neatly cut nails.

XxXxXxXx

The girl pulled her bike up to the Delta Nu sorority house and knocked on the door. Another girl with short blonde hair, wearing jeans and a pink tank top, opened the door and smiled as the first girl handed her the card.

"Thanks Ayame!" the girl said as she shut the door and skipped around the house, letting all the girls sign the card.

XxXxXxXx

She closed her nail polish and opened up a blush container. Dabbing her makeup brush into the blush, she spread a single amount onto each cheek.

XxXxXxXx

The girl walked up to a girl, with a guy kissing her neck, and held the card up for her sign it. She smiled and signed the card with her free hand.

XxXxXxXx

She smiled and sprayed some perfume onto her wrists.

XxXxXxXx

She smiled and walked into the bathroom, let a few more people sign, then went out of the bathroom and walked with her two other friends towards a bedroom door.

"Kagome is totally gonna love us for this!" The girl squealed as she put an arm around both of her friends.

One had short brown hair and two small pigtails with the rest left down, and she wore a cheerleading outfit, while the other had long blonde hair that she kept in a pony tail, and wore a pink tube top and denim short shorts.

"Your totally right Ayumi!" The other blonde squealed.

"Shhh! You guys! Were here!" the brunette whispered.

"Right!" Ayumi said as she kissed the card and handed it to the brunette. She smiled and did the same, then bent down and slid the card under the door.

XxXxXxXx

"I love that restaurant! I heard Madonna went into labor there! Omigosh I have to go shopping...Okay, ill see you tonight…okay, bye!" The girl squealed into her cell phone.

A cat, which had been resting on the girl's bed, jumped down off the bed and walked over to the card now lying adjacent to the door. He picked it up and brought it over to the girl, now sitting in a pink lounge chair by the window.

"Buyo, what's this?" The girl asked leaning down and taking the card from the cars mouth. She slid her nails across the top, slicing the paper. She pulled out the card. (It was in an envelope) Reading the front of the card she sighed. She read the card aloud. "Good Luck Tonight, Kagome and Hojo Forever!" She sighed again. "Awww, that is so cute!"

She looked over at her dresser and blew a kiss at a picture of a boy.

XxXxXxXx

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka!" She squealed as she skipped outside and threw her arms around the three girls. "Omigosh! You guys are sooo sweet! But im not positive it's gonna happen tonight…"

"Hell-O! He just had lunch with his grandmother, you know he got the rock!" the brunette, known as Eri, said flipping a piece of Kagome's hair out of her face.

"Why else would she have flown in from New Port?" the medium length blonde haired girl, known as Ayumi, asked smiling. "Its not like she'd Fed-ex a 6-carot diamond!" She laughed putting one hand on her hip and lacing her arm though Kagome's. Eri did the same and they all started walking.

"Do you really think?" Kagome asked.

"Ooh, I cant believe your getting engaged!!" Eri shrieked. Kagome, Ayumi, and Yuka joined in on the shrieking, and started jumping up and down.

Kagome suddenly stopped jumping. "Omigosh, you guys totally have to help me pick out the perfect outfit! Come on!" Kagome said pulling them with her.

XxXxXxXx

Buyo sat in Kagome's purse, his head hanging out. The purse was sitting lounged on a chair inside of a boutique.

"I think you should go with red, it's the color of confidence!" Yuka said as she and the other two girls watched Kagome spin in a blue dress in front of a mirror.

"I don't understand why your completely disregarding your signature color!" Eri said holding two pink dresses.

"He's proposing! I cant look like I would on any other date, this is 'THA date, the night ill always remember….I want something special…Bridal! But not like im excepting it…" Kagome said dreamingly.

The sails clerk, a brittle and thin lady wearing a black dress and having short choppy black hair, smirked at Kagome and walked over to a rack. She grabbed a red dress and pulled the price tag off. "There's nothing I love more than a dumb blonde with daddy's money." She cackled as she walked over to Kagome and the others. "Excuse me, but have you seen this? It just came in, latest from Milan!" She lied.

Kagome looked over the dress for a few seconds before responding. "Right, with a half loop stitch on China silk?" she asked smiling.

"Uh, ah-hah…" the clerk said returning the smile.

"But the thing is, you cant use a half loop stitch on China silk, it'll pucker. And you didn't just get this in because I saw it in last May's Vogue." She said cocking her head to the side and smiling once again.

The girls snickered from behind Kagome at the clerks stupidity.

"So if your trying to sell it to me for full price, you picked the wrong girl." Kagome said.

"Right…" the clerk said turning and walking away. Kagome shrugged and turned back to her friends

"Girls…this is it…" Kagome said breathing slightly harder as the girls gathered around her. "In a few hours, I'll be the future Hojo Huntington the 3rd!" They all squealed and clapped their hands together quickly.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Okay you guys! I hope you totally love this story! I love Legally Blonde, and I was watching it the other night, and I mentally started replacing characters with Inuyasha characters. I think im gonna love writing this. **

**Next Chapter:**

**The date! Will Hojo propose to Kagome, or dump her like last weeks Chiffon pants?! Find out next time! **

R&R!!


	2. The Date

Legally Blonde

_**Hey guys! Quick heads up here, some things in this story are NOT from the movie. The reason for that being that I have seen both the movie and the Musical annotation of "Legally Blonde". I have good memory from the play, meaning some things Im taking from the musical, some things im taking from the movie, so if you don't recognize some things, that's the reason! Love ya!**_

**Legally Blonde**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

Hojo walked smoothly up the Delta Nu Sorority house door, wind gliding over his slicked back hair.

Tonight was the night, the night his and Kagome's dreams would all come true, or at least his would.

He grabbed hold of the giant medal knocker on the door and pulled it back, the slammed it against the door. Then he leaned against the door frame and waited for someone to answer it. His gray suit crumbled slightly under the old castle style bricks of the sorority house.

A girl wearing a pair of black short shorts, a gray hoodie, and her brunette hair pulled into a high pony tail opened the door.

"Hello…" Hojo said, stepping inside and pulling off his sunglasses, sending the girl a wink. She smiled and nodded, shutting the door behind him.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome sat on her lounge chair petting Buyo. "Do you guys really think im ready for this?" She asked Ayumi and Eri as she stood and twirled in her light red dress. The straps wrapped around her neck, and the dress went to her ankles, but the material at the bottom was thin and wispy, not to mention the slice that reached up to her thigh.

"Hunny, you look hawt." Eri said silent clapping for her best friend's outfit. "There's no way he can nawt propose to you with you dressed like that!" She giggle-stated.

"Totally, your gonna be the first one to get engaged!" Ayumi squealed.

"If you say so…" Kagome said to the girls as they pulled her by the hands and to the stairs. They went down first, then waited at the bottom for her to descend,

XxXxXxXx

Hojo sat waiting in the lobby for Kagome to come downstairs. He watched the spiral staircase with great interest. Two girls, which he knew to be Kagome's closest friends, walked down the stairs in jeans and tank tops, then stopped at the bottom.

Ayumi and Eri held their arms out to the side, like if they were the 'wheel of fortune' letter turner girl, and smiled.

Kagome slowly walked down the stairs, one hand rested daintily on the railing. Her long silky, blonde hair glided down her back as she walked one step at a time, down the spiraled staircase.

She stepped onto the cold marble floor, her black high heels clanking on the stone as she walked towards him.

"Wow…you look so beautiful…" was all he said as she stood centimeters from him.

She smiled a huge, yet delicate, smile. "So do you!" she said, it become slightly harder for her to breath around him.

He chuckled and leaned into to kiss her. She met him half way and they gave each other a passionate, love filled, and slightly needy, kiss.

Pulling apart, he turned and started to head for the back door. "Lets get 'outa here…"

She smiled and turned to the line of girls, who had lined up while she and Hojo were kissing. She walked over to Eri, who handed her, her purse. Then she walked to Ayumi, who sprayed breath freshener into her mouth. And finally, she walked to Yuka, who let a burst of Perfume go in front of Kagome.

Kagome walked through the perfume cloud, closed her eyes and took in the smell, then shook her hair one last time.

"Phew…okay…." She sighed, following after Hojo.

All of the girls leaned forward, watching as their president went to be asked a question that would change her life forever, and more than likely, theirs, too.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome sat across from Hojo at the restaurant. Waiters bustled around the dining room. The sound of clinking glass cups seemed to calm Kagome's nerves. People chatted all around her, but all she could focus on was the man before her.

The dimly lit dining room was extremely romantic in her eyes, the perfect place to get proposed to! Oh yeah, this would be a night she would always remember.

"Everything's just perfect…" She said dreamingly looking into Hojo's brown eyes.

"Not as perfect as you…" he said looking back into her eyes.

"No you!" she giggled.

"No you!" he chuckled back

"No you…okay lets stop, that's even annoying myself…" she laughed as he took her hand in his.

"Kagome, we both know why we're here…I can see it in your eyes…and I guess it calms my fears, since its not going to be a surprise…when I saw you, looking like a complete dream come true, you just left me speechless…like you always do." He said smiling at his almost poetic words.

She smiled dreamingly as she listened to him speak.

"But, we're wide awake now, and we've got plans to make…lets take some action, baby! So, baby, give me your hand…I've got some dreams to make true, I've got the future all planned, and its time to get serious…with you."

She sighed and nodded, holding his hand a little tighter. "I never thought that this day would co."

She was cut off by him interrupting, "Oh honey, im not finished yet."

"Oh, im sorry!" she giggled. "Please, continue!"

"Kagome, ever since I was 2 or 3, my parents have had my life…planned! Id get my law degree…then win my senate seat…a big white house out east, with all of the fixings….and have three kids, at least just like the Kennedys!"

She giggled at his choice of words, assuming the kids part was directed at her.

"This is where our lives begin...but just where do you fit in?"

She cringed at his un-sureness, but nodded.

"Ill break this down for you…I've got dreams to make true…I know that you'll understand…Ive got to get serious! Ive gotta wake up and take a journey…Im telling you this as a future attorney, If you want the moon and skies, then take it! Don't be shy! That's why I think that you and i…Kagome…Pooh bear…"

Her insides twisted and turned as he paused and smiled at her. She couldn't wait any longer and blurted out "I do!" just as he began talking again.

"We should break up." He said smiling at her.

Her eyes grew wide and she jumped out of her chair. "WHAT?!" she screamed. Everyone in the dining room turned and looked at her.

"Uh, bad sushi…" Hojo said smiling apologetically at them. He leaned across the table and jerked her back down into her seat.

"Y-your breaking up with me?! I thought you were…proposing!" She wailed.

"Kagome…If im gonna be a senator by the time in 30…Im gonna need someone whose more a Jackie…and less of a Marline!" He said coyly.

"OH! So your dumping me because Im BLONDE?! Or what?! My BOOBS are to big?!" she yelled at him. Once again, everyone sent them a glare from their tables. She huffed and stood up. "Im leaving…" she said, her voice crackling from her holding back the sobs that were pushing at the back of her eyes, dining to get out.

"O-okay…You go get the car…Ill get the check..." he said playing off her hysteria like it was no big deal.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome walked tall and proud, or though she seemed from the back. If you saw her face you could see she was trying her best not to break down on the middle of the sidewalk.

Her mascara left marks on her cheeks.

She heard a car horn behind her, but refused to turn around.

"Oh come on Babe! Don't be like that…Pooh bear?" Hojo called, driving slowly beside her.

"Go away." She said firmly, yet sniffling.

"At least let me drive you home."

"No thank you." She said holding her head high and pointing her nose in the air.

"Your gonna ruin your heels." He said stopping the car.

She stopped walking and thought it over. She made a 'your-right' kind of head gesture. "Okay…" she said uneasily.

She climbed into his passenger seat of his silver convertible.

The whole ride back to the house was a silent one, not to mention being completely filled with tension.

As they came to a stop outside of the house, Kagome stepped out. Closing the car door, she turned around and opened her mouth to say something, but he was already driving off.

XxXxXxXx

_**Alrighty then! I hope you LUVED this chapter! And im sorry the part where Hojo is talking to her right before he dumps her sounds corny! It's actually a song called "Serious" from the musical. I didn't like how he dumps her in the movie, so, since I have the CD from the musical version, I just made it how it plays out in the musical! Tell me what ya think! SNAPS!**_

-Carly


	3. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

***Attempts to sneak in quietly* *Trips over my shoe laces* Oh crap! *Falls down***

***Jumps back up and laughs it off* *Freezes and turns around slowly, seeing the hundreds of people who read my stories with crossed arms and kind of ticked off faces***

***coughs* Um...Hi guys…long time no see hmm? *Dodges a shoe* Okay, okay! I'm sorry I haven't updated in…like…7 months…but I have a good reason!**

**Okay maybe not for you guys…but for me, it was! Ya'll see, I was bitten. *Nods* By Twilight! **

**And…*Gives them a guilty face* I kind of lost interest in Inuyasha…*Screams as someone thru a dagger at me* God! I got into Death Note, then got out of that, and, and…*points at Casi* SHE MADE ME DO IT! SHE GOT ME INTO TWILIGHT! ATTACK HER! *Laughs in her direction* Ahem…*straightens out my shirt* Okay…so I'm writing a Novel, practicing to be a photographer…I'm not really a...Mm…anime person anymore…*sighs* I'm really sorry you guys! **

**But…I'll make you a deal…If I can get at LEAST 3 replies on….2 of my stories (pick your two favorite that you'd like me to continue) Ill..*sighs* ill finish them for you. Deal? Deal.**

**-Carly-**


End file.
